SasuHina oneshot: StarCrush
by MikaMika13
Summary: Yup! Another SasuHina one-shot story... Read it!  People on deviantART says it's cool


SasuHina. One-shot: Starcrush.

Hinata entered the huge building, Sakura pulling her inside as hard as she could. –Come on! Hinata, help me little bit! I want to be in front of the stage! – Sakura yelled and Hinata sighed.

_*Why did I even agree to come! _ Hinata thought as they plugged trough the crowd standing near the huge stage where after twenty minutes Sakura's favorite band is going to play.

Hinata loved this group called _*Konoha_ before she got a normal boyfriend and stopped being all over the bands soloist Naruto Uzumaki. The blond haired guy with ocean blue eyes was Hinata's favorite guy for two years, before half a year ago she met Shino and started to date him. But they broke up.

-Hinata, you liked them! I even got two tickets to get behind the scenes! – Sakura yelled, when they stopped in front of the stage. Hinata laughed.

-Okay, I admit, I liked the band, but it was half a year ago! I am not the same crazy fan I was before. – Hinata yelled back. It was too loud to hear when someone normally spoke.

Finally, the group came up to the stage, accompanied with a loud applause and yelling. Hinata laughed at the face that Sakura made when yelled.

Yes, Hinata could remember how she yelled when was on this groups concert!

As always, the first one who took his place was the drummer. The guy was Akimichi Choji. He was little bit overweight but that was what made him special. The guy was accompanied with some yelling and applause.

Next who took his place in the left side, from fan view, of the stage was bassist. That guy was more like the bad guy, his name was Inuzuka Kiba. He always looked as if he will bring some trouble. The yelling and applause was louder than Choji had.

Then on the stage came the most popular guy from the band. Hinata thought she will remain deaf from the yelling and applause the guy received.

Uchiha Sasuke, guy who was so cool and cold, yet all the girls was in love with him… He was Sakura's favorite band member. The cold glare he always gave away when some girls approached him, made girls go insane.

That seemed funny for Hinata and that was the reason why she wasn't all over Sasuke, because she was cold.

Then on the stage show up Hinata's favorite band member. He as always had the welcoming, bright smile. Naruto was the guy who just entering the place could bright up the whole room.

Hinata's mouth skipped a light yell, it was quiet and short, yet Hinata giggled because it has been a long time since the last time Hinata listened to this groups music.

After the concert Sakura pulled Hinata over to the entrance in to the back of the stage, where the band was taking a shower now.

-Hey Hinata, aren't you excited about finally meeting Naruto! You always liked him! – Sakura whispered. Hinata laughed. –I am kind of interested in what kind of persons they are, but that's it. And you? – Asked Hinata. Sakura blushed little bit.

-Well, I always wanted to meet Sasuke in person. I bet he is cool, but I wish to meet Naruto too. He is cute and handsome. – Sakura said. Both of them sat down on the sofa to where the _*Konoha's_ bodyguards lead them.

-Then maybe you should from the very beginning hit on Naruto? I don't think Sasuke will take any interest in talking with us. – Hinata giggled. Sakura sighed and she was thinking the same way.

-Hello girls. Did you wait long? – Someone from the back asked. Hinata turned around just to sink in to the ocean blue eyes. Naruto's hairs still were wet and from them were dripping water.

-No! It's nice to meet you! I am Sakura and this is Hinata! – Sakura stood up all excited and smiled. The moment Naruto met Sakura's eyes, it was clear for everyone around, and for Hinata, that Naruto liked her.

Maybe it was because of the light blush on his cheeks of because of the amazed look in the eyes, which made everyone realize that Naruto liked Sakura.

-Nice to meet you. – Hinata said quietly. She bowed. Still, the manners that her dad taught her since she was small always showed out from nowhere. Hinata didn't even realize that she was again so polite.

-This is Sasuke, Kiba and Choji. – Naruto introduced everyone. Hinata smiled at the guys, while Sakura greeted them with smile, her eyes still on Naruto. Yes they had that link from the very beginning.

-So tell us, girls, how old are you, what are you doing for life? – Asked Naruto, when they sat down in front of the table with some fruits and drinks.

-We both are twenty-three years old, the same you all. At the moment I am finishing studies for the nurse. – Sakura said with a smile. The whole band was sitting in front of them.

Kiba was looking at Hinata who had a warm smile on the face, looking more at Sakura than at any other group member. Choji was eating some fruits, not even listening to the speaker.

Naruto was carefully looking at Sakura. He was concentrated about what she was talking and he wanted to memorize everything.

Sasuke, who sat right in front of Hinata, looked somewhere away, having his own thoughts, not even interested to look at the girls. Were they beautiful, cute, nice or anything… He wasn't interested.

-And you, Hinata? –Asked Naruto, for a second looking at the girl, with dark hair. Hinata hesitated to speak at first; she always did, when someone asked her, what she was doing.

-At the moment I don't o anything. – Hinata said, letting put a light laugh. It filled the air as birds singing in the early morning and that drew Sasuke's attention. He looked at the girl, who was now smiling.

His eyes looked all over her body, memorizing the black cocktail dress, which highlighted Hinata's beautiful body shapes.

Sakura was the one who talked Hinata into wearing it as Sakura was wearing short red dress.

-Don't be modest, Hinata! She is going to take over the Hyuuga Company soon. At the moment she is preparing papers. – Sakura said, laughing lightly. Hinata blushed.

She hated when people knew that Hinata is the next Hyuuga Company director, because then they had a lot of questions. The Hyuuga Company was a company that let out a various type of products. Was it eatable, playable or other thing, you could find it in the Hyuuga Company.

-Wow! That's amazing, Hinata! – Naruto yelled. Hinata turned her eyes away from the band, trying to avoid the unpleasant amazedness from them.

Why? Because Hinata didn't thought it was her merit as she never did anything for that company and Hinata didn't even wanted to take over the company.

Sasuke smirked. He knew this feeling as he had the same problem earlier, yet Sasuke denied the possibility to take over the Uchiha Company and decided to continue his career as a musician.

-Hey, maybe we should have a dinner together? – Suddenly asked Naruto. Everyone, except Sasuke and Hinata, nodded with a smile in the face. They headed to the exit of the huge building where bands cars were.

-Hey, Sakura, hop in my car, I will give you a ride. – Naruto said, when they approached his red _*Ferrari California._ Sakura looked at Hinata with a guilty look and Hinata smiled.

-That's okay. I will get my car and join you. – Hinata said an turned to the place where her car was.

Naruto came up to the Sasuke and talked with him for a few seconds, then Sasuke sighed and nodded.

-Hinata-Chan, do you mind if Sasuke will go with you? – Asked Naruto. Hinata froze for a second, still smiling. –No. Let's go. – Hinata said and continued her way over to the car.

-Which one is yours? – Asked Sasuke, when they stopped in front of the parking. –This one. – Hinata pointed on the front car, smiling as if it was normal, that people were surprised, that Hinata rode that kind of car.

It was 2010. years _*Hummer H3 SUV_ color black.

-Didn't expect? – Asked Hinata, giggling as Sasuke tried to look not surprised. They sat in car and headed to the place, where they decided to meet.

When they stopped in front of a restaurant, where Sakura, Naruto and the other members of the band were waiting, already some fan-girls were noticing them and asking for autographs and media already noticed that they were with girls.

They quickly gave some of them autographs and rushed in the restaurant.

When they were having fun and finally got the food, Hinata's cell phone started to call and Hinata left the table to pick up the phone.

-Hinata, what are thinking about! – Was the first thing she heard. Hinata sighed as she knew, this meeting wasn't going to be all that great if media would notice them, yet they did.

-You are from respectable family, with a famous name! You are good mannered and famous! You are the director of the Hyuuga Company! How can you waste your time with some punks! That's just unbelievable! – The voice of her angry dad, made Hinata sick. It was always like this, if Hinata decided to have some fun with her infamous friends.

-Did the media already announced about that? – Asked Hinata, her voice as always calm, she was used to Hiashi's anger. –Yes! And from where did you come with that Uchiha, who dirtied his family deciding to not take over the Company, dressing like that! – Hiashi's voice became lauder.

-Hiashi, calm down. I just wanted to spend some time with my friend and the band invited us to the dinner. – Hinata sighed. She knew that Hiashi would be against that!

-Okay, we will talk about that, when you will come to the Company! – Hiashi said, his voice now lower and much quieter than before. –You mean right now! – Asked Hinata, now she got angrier.

-Yes! We have something to discuss about Company and there are some problems. – Hiashi answered and Hinata sighed.

-I have a day off and at the moment I am busy! Can't you manage everything without me? – She asked, her voice angry and loud. –No! You are the director now! – Hiashi screamed and Hinata hung up.

-I remember agreeing to take over the company, but I don't remember on agreeing to give up my life for that. – Hinata mumbled as she headed over to the table with Sakura and _*Konoha_ band.

-_*Gomen_ Sakura, but I need to leave you. – Hinata said, her face guilty. Sakura looked at Hinata with a surprise. –Why! – She asked and stood up. Sakura wanted to leave with her too.

-There are some problems with the Company. – Hinata said smiling as if it was obvious. –But you have a day off! – Sakura said angrily and Hinata sighed. –I know! But you should stay; don't leave the guys all alone! – Hinata said, winking at the blonde guy, who smiled as thanks.

-Really? – Asked Sakura and Hinata nodded. –That's okay. Call me when you get home. – Hinata said and headed to leave.

She didn't notice that Sasuke, who left to the restroom before Hinata got the call from her father, still wasn't back.

- Are you really leaving because of the Company? – Hinata's car keys feel out from her hands when Sasuke spoke. In the darkness she didn't notice him standing, leaning against her car.

-You scared me! – She said, picking up her keys. –Yes, that's the reason. – Hinata said and smiled. She sat in her car and opened the window.

-You did the right choice, when decided to not take over Uchiha Company… You choose to live, instead of work. – Hinata said smiling sadly as if she was decided to die.

The Hinata was gone, leaving Sasuke speechless there. Hinata was the first one who actually could understand the meaning of his choice. Hinata was the one who could understand why he choose to stay in band and make his own career that to take over Uchiha Company.

Next morning Hinata finally was home, she spent the whole night at the Company. Sakura didn't call her and she was worried, that's why Hinata decided to call her.

-Sakura, why didn't you call! – She worriedly asked and heard a light giggle. –Sorry Hinata, I never got home last night. – Answered Sakura and Hinata, realizing what that mean, blushed. –What! – Asked Hinata and Sakura giggled again.

-I am still in Naruto's apartment. He is taking a shower right now! – Sakura said, all excited and Hinata sighed. –Yesterday you were more all over Sasuke… - Hinata mumbled and Sakura giggled again. –Stop it! I like Naruto and we decided to date. – Sakura said and Hinata smiled.

Hinata wanted to at least once in her life do something crazy like that. Just out of nowhere decided to date, have a one-night relationship or do something crazy, but she wasn't allowed to do so.

-Okay, I will not bother you then. Have fun and later you will tell me everything. – Hinata said and heard another giggle from Sakura. –Okay. Stop Naruto! – She said and hung up.

Hinata sadly smiled, looking around her huge, empty house. –And why I need all this for myself? – Hinata sadly mumbled and headed to the shower, taking of her black cocktail dress and underwear.

After Hinata had the shower, she put on some jeans shorts and shimmy in red, blue, white boxes and some white tennis shoes, then headed back to her office, not caring, what her father will tell her about dressing up like this to the work, because it was too hot outside.

Entering the Hyuuga Company's main building, everyone greeted her with a smile and Hinata smiled back at them, even if she was already sick from these people, as most of them were more interested in the money that they got from their products than quality of their products.

-Hinata-Sama, some guy is waiting for you in your office. – Her assistant gave her a cup of coffee and some papers. –When did he get here? I wasn't at work only for about an hour! – Hinata disappointedly said and entered her office.

What a surprised it was for Hinata to see exactly this person waiting for her.

-Didn't expect? – Asked Sasuke, with a smirk on his face. –No, I didn't. – Hinata mumbled, walking over to her table.

-You are not dressed the way I would imagine a Company director to be dressing. – Sasuke said, looking assessing Hinata's body.

-I usually don't dress like this; it's just too hot outside. – Hinata answered, sitting down in her chair. –Why are you here? – Asked Hinata, looking down at the papers she had on the table.

-Tcs. – She mumbled, when saw the low earnings on the new product.

-I wanted to show you some life. – Sasuke said and walked over to Hinata's table. –How? – Asked Hinata and laughed. She was sure, that there will be no life as long as she will work in this company.

-Take a week free from work, turn off all your work cell-phones and come with me. – Sasuke said, again that sly smirk on his face. Hinata sighed. –Why? – She asked sarcastically.

-You'll see. – Said Sasuke and Hinata got up. –Let's go! – She said, not sure, whether to be excited or nervous.

-I am taking a week of vacation! If Hiashi has anything against that, tell him, that there is a law, giving me rights to have a month whole vacation and right now I will use a week of it. – Hinata said, while they rushed to the elevator.

-What will we do? – Asked Hinata, when they were out from the building. –We will get your car back to your place and have a walk trough malls so you could go to the party tonight. – Said Sasuke. Hinata didn't get why he was doing this, but she was happy.

The same night Hinata met up with Sakura, telling her that she took a week off from work and will spend it partying.

Sakura told her everything about last night, told her, that it was a love from the first sigh and that they will spend the last four days together as much as they can, because they will have a two months tour.

They were at the most popular club, having a good time. Hinata, for the first time was actually having so much fun and no one could call her, because the cell phone was turned off.

Sakura and Hinata was dancing beside the bar counter, when Hinata decided to make something more crazy. She climbed up on the bar counter, wearing a white, short dress, and started to dance there.

The whole clubs attention was on her, when suddenly the music was suppressed by yelling. The club entered two most popular guys among the girls.

Naruto came up to Sakura and kissed her, making everyone realize that he was already taken.

-Can you get Hinata down! Her white panties can be seen! – Sakura yelled in Naruto's ear, laughing the way she never in her life was. Of course! Hinata was dancing on the bar counter, not caring that her underwear was seen!

-I will try to. – Naruto answered and turned to the Sasuke. –Will you help me? – Asked Naruto, surprised by the Sasuke's stare on Hinata and a light blush appearing on his face, when he saw the girl's underwear.

-Hey! - Naruto yelled and punched him lightly. –You're not the only one watching. – Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. In the end they could get her down, but only with one agreement, that Sasuke will dance with her.

-I didn't know you were that drunk. – Sasuke said when they were dancing. –You know, Sasuke, I am not drunk at all. I am just having fun. – Hinata answered putting her hands around Sasuke's neck and rubbing her leg against Sasuke's possession.

-If you weren't drunk, you wouldn't do something like this. – Sasuke told while tried to avoid Hinata's leg, which was hard to do. –I had only two cocktails. – Hinata stopped and seriously looked at Sasuke.

_*Is it really that unbelievable that I can have fun!_ She thought angrily and headed over to the girls restroom. Hinata was sick from being the right one. How that was even possible to always act the way a director was supposed to!

-Looks like Hinata drink a lot today. – Naruto said when Sasuke approached Sakura and Naruto, who were sitting by a table.

-No, she did drink, but I drank half more than she did. – Sakura said with a smile on her face. –I guess she is just enjoying the life… Thank you Sasuke for helping her to have a life. I was worried that she will become one of those women who have only work in life… and her father is doing everything to help her become one of them. – Sakura said and sighed.

The moment those words were spoken, Hinata's hands wrapped around Sakura's body.

-Okay, sweetie, I guess I will go. – Hinata smiled at her and looked at Sasuke, more like glaring at him.

-Why so soon! – Asked Sakura and turned around just to meet Hinata's lips on hers. Hinata started to laugh. –Okay… I just am not used to this. – Hinata said, looking at Sakura who was blushing, the same way Naruto was.

-But you were enjoying yourself just moments ago! – Sakura said and Hinata laughed. –I will call my ex to enjoy some more time of myself. – Hinata laughed. It took a while for Sakura to realize what she meant. And how could Hinata even say something like that out loud!

-Okay, I am leaving. – Said Hinata and headed out of the club. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if begging with eyes to stop her.

–Why? – Asked Sasuke and sighed. –Her ex is strange and boring. – Sakura mumbled and Sasuke, few more seconds standing and fighting with himself, rushed after Hinata.

-Hey, wait! – Sasuke screamed, when almost cached Hinata. –Hm, did you want something? – Asked Hinata, looking at Sasuke and smiling. –Maybe you want to come over to my place? – Asked Sasuke, not really sure did he wanted that, himself.

Hinata didn't seem like one on those girls who would actually go to some guys place just to have sex, yet Hinata nodded. She did decide to have the whole week of new inexperienced things and this, one-night relationship was something new to her too, so she agreed.

The moment doors to Sasuke's apartment closed behind them, Hinata was pressed against a wall, Sasuke kissing her neck. His hands found her dress zipper and the next moment the dress was on the ground.

Hinata wasn't much slower; she helped Sasuke to take of his shirt, then his pant, both of them now in underwear.

They fell on the huge Sasuke's bed, both turned on. Hinata wanted it rough, the way she never had because all the guys imagined Hinata as that small, fragile thing, because she was kind.

When Sasuke slowed down, slowly reaching Hinata's pussy with his hand, when they were already naked, Hinata let out a moan. –Don't hold back. – She mumbled smirking at the dark feature of a man.

Hinata knew, she will never forget this night, when the man, she never took any interest in, helped her to lose all the frames.

Next morning Hinata woke up feeling happy… She couldn't remember when she felt so happy for the last time. At that time Sasuke was taking a shower.

Hinata smirked the moment and unbelievable thought came to her mind. She got up and headed over to the bathroom.

-Can I join you? – Asked Hinata, standing in the doorway naked. Sasuke, not really noticing himself, got hard and Hinata understood that as a yes.

After the shower they took together, Hinata headed home, deciding to meet with Sasuke later, the same day night.

And that went on for the next three days. They met at night, spend the it together, had a morning sex, Hinata went home ant later, the same day, they met again. They didn't speak much, only the moment when they were buying new underwear for Hinata. When Hinata wanted to know what Sasuke liked.

It was the day when Sasuke and the whole band were going to leave for the two months tour. Hinata was lying on bed, breathing deeply after they just had their usual morning sex.

-I am usually not like this… The whole week, this is just not me. – Hinata suddenly mumbled. She looked at Sasuke and sadly smiled. –I am sorry that I used you this way. – Hinata said and got out of bed.

-I am the kind of a girl, who loves to prepare food, loves to help people, loves people and doesn't do anything stupid… - Hinata said while slowly put on her clothes. –Sorry, that I used all your vacation time. – Hinata said and sighed.

She leaned over Sasuke and kissed him. –Have a nice tour and thank you. – Hinata said and then left Sasuke alone in his apartment.

Right, this wasn't Hinata and that was what drive Sasuke mad. He fell in love with this girl. But how was that possible?

Maybe because of the way she looked while she was sleeping, the angel face that she had. Maybe it was because of the way she sometimes thought about something, not noticing anything around. Maybe it was of the way she walked, talked, smiled or acted? How could Sasuke possibly know?

Hinata closed door behind her when entered her apartment. Good that she forgot to lock them.

-I am so tired. – Hinata mumbled as she headed to take a shower. After the shower she simply sat on her bed and looked at the wall. What else she could do?

Three more days and Hinata had to return to the life she hated that much. Hinata had to return to the world where she had no life… And Hinata was scared as she didn't want to live her whole life like that.

These last four days, where the best in her life, because she could live. Of course it wasn't that great, but Hinata did what she wanted. Hinata could go where and when she wanted, she could do what she wanted and she didn't care if anyone saw that, because a twenty-three years old girl could do what she wanted and not been ruled around by her angry father.

Hinata didn't notice how the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Why? Maybe because she had fallen for Sasuke? But how was that even possible?

Maybe because of the warm and careful touch on her face every morning Sasuke gave when Sasuke thought that Hinata was sleeping? Maybe because of the calming hand around her waist every night? Maybe because only beside Sasuke she felt alive? Or maybe because Sasuke could make her laugh these entire four days even if she wanted to cry?

But after an hour Sasuke will be gone for the tour and it was impossible for him to return back and meet the same Hinata he left behind... That Hinata will be gone in three days.

Someone knocked on the door, but Hinata wasn't going to answer it anyway, because she was crying, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment and because she feared that there will be her father.

But the one, who stood there and knocked, didn't give up, when suddenly everything was quiet again. Then Hinata heard quick steps and warm and calming hands wrapped around her.

Hinata knew these hands.

-Why are you here, Sasuke? – Hinata asked, crying even more than before. –I worry about you! You looked like you are dying when you left my apartment. – Sasuke mumbled, letting her go and looking at Hinata.

-Why are you crying? – Asked Sasuke, still holding his hands on Hinata. –I don't want to go back to the life I had, I don't want to work there, I don't want you to leave me because I love you! – Hinata bite on her lip. She couldn't not say it.

Sasuke hugged her again. –Do you want to come with me? – He quietly asked, not sure, why. Hinata was surprised and didn't know what to say.

An hour later.

-Guys, I need to tell you, that my girlfriend will come with us. – As soon as Sasuke entered their traveling buss, Naruto said. Sasuke stopped there. –Nice, mine too. – Sasuke said and smirked at the guy.

Hinata walked in the buss and saw Sakura, smiling at her happily. –What about the work? – Asked Sakura sarcastically. Hinata giggled. –Screw that! I want to live. – Hinata said and Sakura laughed, She was happy.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke and kissed him. –Thank you. – Hinata said and then joined Sakura by the table.

-Hey, see! Our star-crushes back then was incorrect. – Sakura mumbled, when Naruto and Sasuke took care of girls' suitcases. –It's not a star-crush. It's love. – Hinata answered in return and both of them laughed.


End file.
